Miraculous Ladybug: Narcisse
by Starskulls
Summary: Chloe and Lila were already enough trouble by themselves, but then they're akumatized together into the Queen of Diamonds, Narcisse! It would seem that Ladybug and Chat Noir have met their match. However, there may be one or two students in their school that might be able to provide some assistance... (SEQUEL 'MASK IN THE SHADOWS' ON CO-AUTHOR'S W.R.WINTERS PAGE.)
1. Chapter 1

**In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

**'Cause I have a secret.**

**Miraculous! Simply the best!**

**Up to the test when things go wrong!**

**Miraculous! The luckiest!**

**The power of love, always so strong!**

**Miraculous!**

It was another day at school and as usual, Marinette was running late. Did Hawkmoth have to send out akuma's at night? The fight usually went on for ages and it only left her a few hours for her to get some sleep. She was so tired after, she slept through her alarm until her mother came upstairs and shook her awake. If this kept up, she'd fall back on her work!

"Late again! I need a better alarm!" Marinette panted and she went up the school steps; two at a time.

She launched herself across the school grounds and up the stairs to her science class. She took a few breaths as she stopped in front of the door and opened it slowly in an attempt to get to her seat without being noticed. But Ms Mendeliev had eyes on the back of her head.

"Late again Marinette? What is your excuse?" Ms Mendeliev said as she turned from the board to narrow her gaze on a pale faced Marinette.

"Oh uh…! I uh…fell asleep late and uh…my alarm…!" Marinette spluttered, causing the majority of the class to laugh; the loudest coming from Lila and Chloe.

"I don't want to hear it! Get to your seat. I want you to copy up your notes by next lesson," Ms Mendeliev said as she turned back to the board. Marinette prodded to her seat and practically fell into it; her muscles were practically sagging from exhaustion.

"Girl, you need to get a better alarm," Alya whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. Can I borrow your book for notes after?" Marniette said as she pulled out her pencil case and book. Alya gave her friend a sad smile.

"Sorry, I already promised it to Nino first when he missed the last lesson when he had the flu," Alya said and Marinette's shoulders slumped. The last thing she needed was dentition for not doing her work.

"Aw…" she said as her head slammed into her desk. Alya then placed a hand on her back with a secret smile on her face.

"But I know a certain model who has all of the notes. Maybe he could help you," Alya said. Marinette practically shot up from her seat as if she had been electrocuted.

"A-Adrien…" Marinette whispered in a cracked voice.

She could picture it now. They could bond over books; they'd fall in love and get married…but wait! What if he said no? What if she couldn't get her work completed? That would mean she would fall back in school while Adrien would finish school, travel the world and forget all about her.

"Marinette!" Alya said as she clicked her fingers in from of her face.

Marinette shook her head rapidly as she fixated on the board and twitched slightly in anxiety. Oh, why did she always feel so nervous when talking to him, let alone think about him. He made the butterflies in her stomach flutter rapidly; so much that it made her sick. No guy wants to be thrown up on.

The class practically dragged by and Marinette was clawing at the wood on her desk to build up the courage to ask Adrien about doing some notes with her in the library. Should she be polite? Should she demand it? What's the worst that could happen? Ooh don't go down that road, she thought. Wait, that was it! She would ask him for his notes and as a thank you, she could invite him out to a cafe for lunch! It was perfect. She was so in thought that she didn't hear the bell ringing, and everyone started evacuating the classroom.

"Marinette come on, now's your chance!" Alya said, giving her a shove out of her seat.

Marinate yelped slightly as she got up and noticed Adrien leaving the room and going down the corridor with Nino. She scrambled down the steps and out the door of the room and towards Adrien quickly. She almost reached him until she tripped over her own feet and nearly fell but managed to balance herself. That didn't stop her from knocking into Adrien's back. He stumbled slightly and he turned around to face her along with Nino.

"Oh, hey Marinette, you okay?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"Yes! I mean sorry! I mean uh…!" Marinette spluttered until Alya came to her rescue.

"She's sorry, she tripped but she's fine," Alya said, slinging her arm over her shoulder; calming her slightly.

"You need to chill Marinette, you're gonna lose it one of these days," Nino joked. You have no idea, Marinette thought.

"Anyways, Mari has something to ask," Alya said, removing her arm and giving her friend a slight nudge. Marinette gulped. Here goes nothing. Adrien looked at her, happy to hear her question.

"Yes…um…I was wondering if I could uh…" she started but as she was about to get her words out, a shrill voice rang out, making everyone within a nearby radius cringe.

"Adrikins!" Chloè squealed, practically appearing out of nowhere and latching onto his arm like a leech.

"Oh, hey Chloè," Adrien said with an awkward smile.

"Do you want to have lunch? Daddy and I went to this new place and the food is simply divine! I mean, I nearly had the waiter fired for not bringing me sparkling water but regular water; the nerve of it all!" Chloè exclaimed loudly.

"Does she ever shut up," Alya seethed.

"Anyway, what do you say?" Chloè asked, batting her fake eyelashes at him.

"Um, I'd like but I was going to have lunch with Nino and the others," Adrien said, and Nino puffed his chest slightly in annoyance. He did not like Chloè and how she acted like she owned Adrien. It wasn't right. Adrien was just too nice for his own good.

"Lunch? With them? Please! Why would you want to eat with those peasants?" Chloè sneered. Alya could no longer hold it in.

"Who are you calling a peasant, you snotty nosed brat!" Alya snapped.

"How dare you! I'll get you suspended!" Chloè shrieked.

"Just try it! You do anything, and I'll smack that clown make-up right off your face!" Alya said with a clenched fist.

"Alya, calm down!" Marinette said as Nino came over to hold his girlfriend back.

"Guys, please!" Adrien pleaded.

"Chloè, it's not right to call people that. Being the Mayor's daughter doesn't make you better than anyone!" Marinette said firmly. Chloè smirked.

"I think you'll find that it does! At least I can talk people without stuttering or falling over like a complete loser!" Chloè sneered. Marinette clenched her fists, tears threatening to prickle at her eyes for the truth in that statement.

"Why you…!" Alya growled.

"Come on Adrikins, let's eat," Chloè said, then dragging Adrien off. He shot them all an apologetic look as he and Chloè disappeared around the corner.

"Man, that's rough," Nino said, pitying Adrien.

"I swear, that girl is the living embodiment of evil!" Alya said.

"Oh well…maybe next time," Marinette said as her shoulder's slumped. Alya patted her friend's back.

"Were you going to ask Adrien for notes?" Nino guessed.

He was familiar with her crush on Adrien due to Alya informing him when they were trapped at the zoo. While he promised not to say anything, he felt sorry for her since he knew how nervous she got. Not to mention the fact that Adrien was as dense as a brick wall when it came to flirting, or even being hinted.

"Yeah but I'll never get anywhere if Chloè is there. I guess I'll have to ask Ms Mendeliev if she has any spare notes," Marinette said sadly.

Seeing as they had more homework today, everyone needed their books. Her closer friends would have lent her the books but seeing as they had already made arrangements, she would have to beg Ms Mendeliev for the notes.

"You not coming to lunch?" Alya asked as she slipped her hand into Nino's.

"No, I'm going to see if I can get this done at lunch. I don't need anything holding me back," Marinette replied. The last thing she needed was extra work if another akuma showed up.

"Alright. See in the next class?" Alya asked and Marinette gave a nod.

Giving her a wave, Alya and Nino headed down for lunch while still holding hands. Marinette sighed. How she envied their confidence. Then again, she did take secret credit for their relationship after locking them in an enclosure. sighing, she turned on her heel and headed back to the science class. She pushed open the door and was dismayed to see that Ms Mendeliev had already left for lunch. She had no other classes today so there was no way she could get more notes.

"Gah! Why does this always happen to me?" Marinette wailed.

"Cheer up Marinette. You'll find other way to get those notes," Tikki said as she peeked out of her purse.

"I know Tikki. I just wish Chloè would not interfere with every chance I get with Adrien!" Marinette said with an annoyed look on her face. Tikki was about to say something else until a sound of a mini explosion came from behind the door at the end of the science class.

"What's that? Another akuma?" Tikki asked, ready to transform.

"I don't think so…" Marinette said as she shut her purse, keeping Tikki out of sight.

She edged towards the door which was now seeping smoke from the underneath and opened it. She coughed and waved her hand to waft the smoke out of her face.

"Darn it, too much Magnesium!" a voice said in annoyance.

* * *

As the smoke finally cleared thanks to Marinette opening the door, her eyes fell upon a girl standing in front of what looked like a mad scientist's table. There were beakers and odd shaped bottles stacked and connected with clear tubes. There were all sorts of colourful liquids in the beakers and even more stacked in the test tubes on the table in a little stand. Marinette blinked in shock. Was this really normal?

"Ummm…" Marinette said, not sure what to do now. The girl heard this and raised her head from the beakers, to reveal her face being covered by safety goggles; also covered with smoke.

"Who goes there?!" the girl yelled as she raised a hand which held a beaker with a bright red liquid.

"Gah, it's Marinette! I'm a student!" Marinette yelled as shield her arms in front of her in defense.

"Oh, Marinette! Sorry about that. I thought you were an akuma or something worse," the girl said in relief as she put down the beaker and pulled off her goggles to reveal bright emerald eyes.

"And you are?" Marinette said slowly but then processed what she said. What could be worse than akuma attack?!

"Oh! Sorry! Name's Isabelle Jones, but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy said cheerfully, coming around the table. Marinette had to blink at the amount of coloured clothing she wore.

She wore a bright green shirt that covered a black vest with black and white gloves. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which highlighted her pink tipped ends. She wore bright purple boots with black leggings and the most bizarre of all; she had a pink tutu around her waist.

"Nice to meet you Izzy," Marinette said with a small smile. How had she not seen her around school. Astronauts could probably see her from space!

"Likewise! Did I startle you?" Izzy said as she came closer.

"A little," Marinette admitted.

"Sorry. I was working on something and I almost had it right until the slip of the hand made me do something I should and next thing you know, BOOM!" Izzy said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. But uh…what are you doing and how are you allowed to do it?" Marinette said as she looked at the table again. If herself or anyone else tried to do this, Ms Mendeliev would throw a fit.

"Ms Mendeliev lets me use this room for studying and practicing experiments. I'm a science geek and I love explosions. Well, that and pranks," Izzy said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wait, last month, someone put something in the water sprinklers which made everyone's clothes turn multi-coloured when they were set off. Was that you?" Marinette said in shock. She thought those colours looked familiar, but she had no idea who was behind it. No one did. There were occasional pranks around the school, but the culprit was never caught.

"Maybe…" Izzy said teasingly. Marinette's jaw dropped. She was behind this? How on earth does she get away with it? She's not exactly hard to miss!

"How?" Marinette blurted out.

"Hey, it pays to be a teacher's pet. No one ever suspects you. Hiding in plain sight," Izzy said with a shrug. She then turned to get her bag from the table and to reach into it to grab a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"That was a good prank. It actually gave me a lot of ideas for my fashion designs," Marinette said with a smile, starting to like and warm up to Izzy.

The green-eyed girl sat down in the chair and patted the spare one next to her. Marinette shyly sat next to her. She took a bite of her sandwich and licked her lips.

"Thank you very much. So, what are you doing in here?" Izzy asked.

"Well I came to look for some spare notes from the lesson I missed but Ms Mendeliev has already left," Marinette said with a crestfallen expression at recent events.

"You got no one else who has them?" Izzy question. Marinette stiffened in her seat.

"I almost did but…someone else got it first," she said bitterly. Izzy gave her a sympathetic look and then used her spare hand to reach into her bag and pulled out a thick book with the pages marked with coloured paper strips.

"Here, you can have mine. Take your time with it, I'm Ms Mendeliev's teacher's pet, she won't get mad with me," Izzy said.

"Really? Thanks!" Marinette said with a grateful smile. This would give her a huge advantage in keeping up with her work and being Ladybug of course.

"So, with these notes, who got them first?" Izzy asked as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Just Chloè," Marinette said with a small frown. Imagine her surprise when she saw Izzy spit out her food.

"Ugh! Just hearing the name makes me want to throw up!" Izzy coughed. Marinette had to laugh at that comment.

"So, you don't like her?" Marinette asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Heck no! Strutting around like she owns the place! Acting like a Queen and being so horrid to everyone! How Sabrina stays with her is a mystery!" Izzy said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I think that comes down to bribery and the fact that she has no one else," Marinette said; a feeling of pity washing over her. Maybe should could try and invite Sabrina out with everyone a bit more. she could at least try to be a bit more independent from Chloè.

"Bribery or not, it's no excuse for how she behaves," Izzy said, tossing her sandwich aside. The very thought had put her right off her food! She then stepped up and went back to the table and placed her goggles back on. Marinette shifted in her seat slightly.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked, her fingers crossed for nothing too explosive.

"If she thinks she can laugh at my clothes, then she can think again," Izzy chucked as she then poured a substance from a beaker into multiple…water balloons.

"I don't understand," Marinette said with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple really. next time she's being mean to someone, then I pelt her with this," Izzy said with a smirk as she tossed one from hand to hand.

"That's not going to explode is it?" Marinette questioned. Granted, having no Chloè around would mean less akumas but still.

"Relax, it's full of a new substance that colour's fabric into lots of colours. Perfectly harmless! Maybe…" Izzy said with a dark gleam in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Now we have Lila coming in and myself and W R Winters have somewhat different opinions on her. We have debated about if for ages. While I agree on some, I refuse on others. Keep in mind that I am very stubborn and it's a wonder how he hasn't completely screamed at me yet. It's a super power I swear. **

**W R Winters opinion: ****I think she's a good/well-written character, I don't condone or justify her actions, but I don't think she's the she devil everyone makes her out to be. She's no saint but she's not as bad as Chloé, at least in my opinion**.

**Me: While I will confess that I strongly dislike her. And I mean a lot. We need more character development out of her. That is all. I'm not allow to curse.**

**Feel free to share your opinion in reviews too! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the library, the fedora on someone's head titled as he looked up. His eyes traced the room slowly and then he shivered.

"Why do I feel that something's about to happen?" he sighed to himself; knowing full well who the culprit was. At least she waited until lunchtime.

"What's about to happen?" a voice interrupted. The boy jumped slightly and turned to see Adrien and Nino standing near him.

"Oh nothing," the boy shrugged. He was well aware of who Adrien was, with a genius like his dad it was kinda hard not to know his name, but outside of that he wasn't sure what he was like on a personal note. Granted he was no Chloè (thank heavens), but still, rich people did tend to be quite full of themselves.

"I'm gonna go get Alya, she was just grabbing a few drinks," Nino said as he went off to find her.

Adrien turned to the boy in front of him. Now he wasn't familiar with everyone in the school; but he recognized nearly all of them from classes or seeing them in the canteen but he was a bit of a question mark. that would have to change. It was always good to have more friends.

"How come I haven't seen you at lunch?" Adrien asked.

Having just finished his along with Nino and Alya, and he was someone who he would definitely remember due to the fedora. His attire itself was certainly casual yet distinctive. A grey fedora, brown leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath along with jeans and white shoes. His glasses were balanced on his nose and he was holding a very long pen over what appeared to be a massive book.

"I tend to eat in here. The librarian doesn't mind since she knows I always take good care of the books," the boy said as he patted his own book respectively.

"I see. May I?" Adrien asked as he looked at the seat next to him.

"Sure," the boy said with a shrug. Adrien smiled as he sat down and placed his bag on the table.

"I'm-" he started but was cut off.

"Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste and model for the Gabriel brand. Everyone knows who you are," he said simply while pushing up his glasses. He wasn't saying it like it was a bad thing, and Adrien rolled his eyes slightly. It did annoy him that people knew so much about him, yet he barely knew them. Stupid interviews, he thought.

"Yeah, should have guessed that," Adrien said sheepishly as the boy then held out his hand.

"Well, I also know you because your dad's designs are a good source of inspiration. I'm Andrew. Andrew Davies," Andrew said with a smile, using his free hand to tip his fedora. Adrien smiled back and shook his hand.

"So, what are you doing exactly?" he asked as he looked at the book with interest. It was filled with a lot of words, and a few doodles here and there. His handwriting wasn't the easiest to read but what he could make out was pretty good.

"I tend to write a lot of stories. I like to paint them too. Character designing is such a good way to relax when you're stressed," Andrew said as he scribbled more words down.

"I've never been that much of a creative," Adrien said. True to his word, the last time he had tried to draw, he ended up with a stick figure. And that was only two weeks ago!

"It takes a lot of time and practice. Not to mention patience," Andrew replied, "It's the absolute worst when you get writer's or artist's blo-"

"Hey Adrien!" a new voice popped up, interrupting Andrew. Both boys turned to see Lila approaching. Andrew's stomach turned slightly. He had patience with his work but with the rubbish that came out of her mouth? Not so much. He just took a deep breath and tried to focus, where was he going with this sentence?

"Oh, hey Lila," Adrien said, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice. He succeeded. Only to Lila's ears anyway.

"What are you up to?" Lila asked, sitting down by them uninvitingly.

"Just talking about art," Adrien answered. Andrew scoffed under his breath and returned his attention to what he was working on, trying to get back into his original flow. Wonder what she'd come up with this time.

"As in design work? I love design work! Do you know that a lot of designers have drawn me for their portrait pieces?" Lila said with a large grin.

"Oh really? Name one?" Andrew said, speaking up loudly, but not looking up from his book. Adrien blinked in surprise. He knew that Lila wasn't speaking the truth, but he just went along with it since he didn't like conflict. He hoped Andrew knew what he was doing.

"Oh uh… Pierre Doguas. He painted me last week," Lila said, a little too quickly.

"Really? Well, he's a well-known artist I'll give you that," Andrew said with a respective nod, his gaze still focused on his sketch. He was quite a fan of his work as he often did character designs inspired by animals, nature and so much more. She does her research, so she's smart he couldn't deny that.

"Yes, he is!" Lila said smugly, thinking she had fooled him. But she shouldn't celebrate too quickly.

"Yeah…did you also know that he always posts his designs online? I follow him and his designs too," Andrew said, pausing his work to pull out his phone, after a few taps and scrolling he found the page he was looking for, "I'm interested to see his interpretation of you, let me just try to find the piece from last week's postings," He said with such a subtle sarcastic tone than no one was able to fully pick up on it.

"I think my Father was inspired by him too," Adrien chimed in, trying to ease the tension. That didn't work, Andrew didn't seem to be paying attention. Which would've been a nice change under different circumstances.

"Funny Lila. I'm looking through his posts from last week. Pierre usually lists his inspirations in the captions. I don't see you here," Andrew said with a slightly bored look. He titled his phone so they could both see. Lila started to turn red.

"I…uh," she fumbled.

"Wassup!" a loud voice said. Three then turned to see Marinette, Alya, Nino and Izzy coming towards them. As soon as Marinette saw Lila, her blood started to boil. What was the super liar doing here?

"Oh, hey guys," Adrien said, thanking heaven for them coming in at just the right time.

"Yo, we just met Izzy, she's awesome!" Nino said as he sat down, with the girls; Alya then handing out drinks that she had went to buy. Everyone but Lila got one.

"I know!" Izzy said brightly.

"Please don't encourage her enthusiasm," Andrew said, but he couldn't hide his slight smile. Adrien noticed this. Did they know each other?

"Hey, don't be so grouchy Andy," Izzy teased as she passed him a drink.

"It's Andrew, I just want to make that clear," he said, putting his drink to the side, "Only my little sister calls me that and I don't condone it," Andrew added in, going back to writing, earning laughs from everyone. Lila was still sitting there, only she looked grumpy. Her attention was being taken away from Adrien by this artist wannabe!

"So, what's going on here?" Marinette said with a smile; not really knowing the situation.

"Oh, Lila here was just saying how she got painted by Pierre Doguas," Andrew answered, though he didn't sound impressed.

"Really?" Marinette said skeptically.

"That's so cool!" Alya and Nino said; clearly not seeing the lie even though it was right in front of them.

"Yeah it definitely would be impressive, 'would' being the key word," Andrew said, not looking up from writing in his book. Here we go again.

"What do you mean by that?" Lila asked, trying not to lose face in front of the others especially Adrien. Andrew's eyes didn't leave the book, he couldn't even bother to look at her.

Izzy started to grin, knowing where this was going, "Yeah, Andrew, explain, I'm very eager to know," she said. Marinette looked in between Andrew and Izzy. Could it be that...someone was actually seeing through her lies? And it wasn't just her?

In Andrew's mind it wasn't worth breaking his flow to look at the Italian girl, "I guess you were too busy admiring Adrien that you must've missed it in grammar class," Marinette and Izzy almost snorted, "the word 'would' is a word for a potential possibility, but given the lack of proof that you were painted last week it's a very unlikely possibility."

Finally, he looked at Lila, "Unless of course, you have proof of the painting on you right now, like a picture of the painting on your phone for instance. Then I'll admit I was wrong and apologize to you right here and right now," Andrew kept his expression very neutral, in fact he almost seemed bored. "Well...?"

"Yeah, Lila, go on and show us," Izzy said, smiling smugly, "If you're telling the truth then you have nothing to hide. I would very much like to see this painting."

Lila was almost at a loss for words, looking between the smug brunette and the bored blonde, "Well...umm, I wasn't able to take a picture because my phone died before I got that chance, in fact I'll go charge my phone right now so I can show you proof." Even as she was saying that Lila could tell that even Nino and Alya weren't fully convinced. She needed something bigger to make them forget about the painting. "I'll talk to all of you later when my phone is charged," she said walking away, "Both of them will pay for this," she muttered under her breath.

Marinette was trying so hard not to contain her joy at the sight of someone FINALLY proving that Lila was lying, Adrien was trying not to laugh because that would be mean to laugh at Lila. Meanwhile Alya and Nino still looked confused. "Why did you do that?"

Andrew sighed, "Do I have to explain myself every time? I hope not because I'm horrible at it. So instead, let me ask you just one curious question, has Lila ever proven the things she's said to be true? Food for thought."

As soon as that girl had entered the school, he had seen right through her. Also, with Volpina showing up at the fight on Heroes' Day, it didn't take long to figure out that Lila hadn't been learning abroad. Izzy had also caught on too. He had not cared for her lies. Not one bit.

"Well now that you mention it…" Nino said in embarrassment.

"And that whole incident a few weeks ago with the seat change…Marinette I'm so sorry!" Alya said as she hugged her best friend. Marinette was so happy at this point. The spell of lies had been broken!

"That was intense," Adrien breathed out, secretly happy that Alya and Nino had seen the light of the lies.

"Sorry Andrew, that was kind of a rushed introduction!" Marinette laughed.

"Not a problem Marinette," Andrew grinned while tipping his fedora. He liked Marinette she was a good artist and definitely had potential. On a few occasions he had considered asking her for her permission to use the outfits she's designed for either his stories or for the people he paints, but he never got around to it. Usually because he forgot.

"So, do you two know each other?" Alya asked, as her gaze switched from Andrew to Izzy.

"Oh yeah, we go way back! We've known each other since we were young and we help each other out in school," Izzy said cheerfully.

"Since I'm mainly art oriented, with the exception of writing and grammar I struggle academically, so she tutors me," Andrew added in.

"Aw that's so nice," Marinette said.

"Yeah!" Izzy said as she snatched his fedora off his head and placed it on her own. "The guy is an absolute idiot, but I like him!"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Adrien asked in amusement.

"I have no idea at this point," Andrew said as he snatched his hat back. He didn't seem annoyed at all but rather amused and also happy. They were an interesting pair indeed.

"Oh Adrikins!" a voice yelled.

* * *

**For the record, ****Pierre Doguas isn't a real artist, we just conjured him up for this. I could practically hear everyone's eyes roll at the last line of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, please review and bye for now!**

**\- Star and W R Winters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! We are really happy with the feedback we've been getting from you all! Now for a few review replies!**

**Rose Tiger: Ah yes, it's the best feeling isn't it? **

**Mistress Mysterious: Sorry, we aren't opening submissions for OC's. **

**pinksakura271: Well there is a lot up for debate about Lila but with the way she's going, she's going right up there with Chloe. But again, that's my opinion. When the show actually gives us more episodes, then we will FINALLY find out! Oh your reviews made me smile a lot! I mean like name calling and threats like that in hate reviews, its horrible. The fedora is a trademark at this point! :D The spoiled brat is approaching, brace yourselves with cupcakes!**

**animegamefanatic: Yeah, she doesn't even do that in Chameleon. 'I wouldn't leave my best friend to sit on her own!' Girl! You did for the whole episode! Oh yeah? Who's who? We are both curious! Next evil doer coming up!**

**Alright everyone, thanks again, cupcakes for everyone and please enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette could have slammed her head on the table, Alya and Nino rolled their eyes, Andrew and Izzy groaned and Adrien tensed up. The blonde beast was coming over to them with Sabrina at her side.

"I swear, if one insult comes out, I'll make it rain," Izzy snarled, and Andrew looked at her in alarm.

"No, not the rain, you promised," Andrew warned her.

No one knew what that meant. Marinette however, had a little idea. As they had met Alya and Nino when they were getting drinks, she had slipped off somewhere. She said she went to the bathroom but now Marinette wasn't so sure.

"Hey Chloè," Adrien said tiredly. He had already had lunch with her, and his arm nearly yanked out of his socket. He needed a rest!

"What are you doing here with these losers?" Chloè asked spitefully.

"Now?" Izzy murmured.

"Not yet," Andrew muttered back.

"Please don't talk about my friends like that," Adrien asked politely.

"Friends? These losers? Please! Why would you want them as friends when you have me?" Chloè sneered.

"Because we don't insult everyone and don't treat people like dirt. Just get some manners or get lost!" Alya snapped. A few people had heard the commotion and had already moved over to see what was happening.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'll have you suspended!" Chloè shouted.

"Calm down everyone!" Nino said, trying to hold his girlfriend back, the last thing he wanted was for someone to get akumatized.

"You're nothing compared to me! I outrank you all! Except you Adrikins, we're the same," Chloe replied. Adrien shivered at that thought.

"Now?" Izzy said, a little louder.

"Almost," Andrew responded.

"You have no right to talk to anyone like that Chloè. Stop acting like you're better than us!" Marinette said as she stood up.

"Of course, I am! I'm the Mayor's daughter! You're a wannabe blogger, a rubbish DJ, a sad excuse for a fashion designer, a terrible artist and you…well you look like you belong at the circus with that outfit," Chloè said as she then laughed along with Sabrina.

"Now?" Izzy seethed, her temper bursting at this point.

"Go for it," Andrew said, shifting away from her slightly and closing his book.

Izzy then reached into the skirts of her tutu and pressed a hidden mini control switch she had hidden. There was a sound of movement that came from above and before anyone could even look up, five water balloons rained down from the ceiling. Sabrina was slightly out of the target space so only Chloè was hit. They burst as soon as they hit her body, her clothes then blooming in colours while the fabric was stained and practically ruined. She looked like a living canvas.

"AHHHH!" she screamed, the substance dripping down her face.

"Oh wow," Marinette said while gasping for breath. Alya and Nino were in stitches, even Andrew was softly laughing. Adrien was trying to hold in his laughs, but he found it very hard. The whole library had practically erupted with laughter.

"How dare you! I will have you suspended! No, expelled!" Chloè shrieked.

"Me? What did I do?" Izzy asked innocently.

"Yeah, she was standing here the whole time," Andrew said with a shrug.

"Well it was one of you!" Chloè accused, pointing her now yellow finger at the group.

"Sorry Chloè, but without evidence, you can't really do anything," Alya said with a smirk.

"Yeah, remember what happened the last time you accused someone?" Marinette said with concern. Chloè's eyebrow twitched and Sabrina shook her head of the memory of her Father being akumatized into Roger Cop.

"Hmph! I'll get you all somehow! You'll pay!" Chloè hissed as she stomped off with Sabrina, laughter still following as she left colourful footprints.

Izzy turned to her friend, looking quite proud of herself and held up her hand, Andrew nodded his approval, "Excellent," he commented, high-fiving his friend with a grin.

"I'll say. I wish I was recording that!" Alya pouted.

"Hopefully, that'll keep her away for a while," Marinette said with a smile. This meant a better chance to talk to Adrien!

"It was funny, but don't you think it was a little too far?" Adrien said and everyone on the table gave him a deadpan look. Chloè was only nice to Adrien; everyone else was like dirt to her.

"Dude, seriously?" Nino blinked.

"It's about time she got a taste of her own medicine. She may be your friend, but I think you need to reevaluate it," Alya said.

"Yeah. She's tormented us for years and she hasn't let up because of her Father. Asking her to stop isn't possible," Marinette said, managing to get out a whole sentence.

Andrew opened his book back up, "I normally try to see the best in people," he said, and Izzy nodded in agreement, "But Chloe has had multiple chances to better herself, when I heard about that party she threw I thought she was making progress."

"Aye, and then when Ladybug also trusted her with a miraculous? I never would've guessed that she would use one," Izzy said, "But ever since she became Queen Bee, I think she's only gotten worse, especially with what she said to Aurore."

"I guess…" Adrien said as he scratched the back of his head.

Granted, Chloè was his only friend growing up and he didn't know how else friends acted towards each other. After being at school for some time, he saw how Chloè interacted with everyone and he was surprised. She was cruel in cases, getting a lot of people akumatized. As Chat Noir, he even saw Ladybug's distaste for her. Ladybug was never really biased but maybe he should have questioned her about it more.

"And the answer to your question is simple really. Why did Andrew call out Lila? Why did I call out Chloè?" Izzy asked as she and Andrew shared a look and then gazed at the group.

"We don't like bullies," they said in unison.

* * *

It was now the end of lunch but not everyone had returned to class. Chloè had left Sabrina in front of the school alone after she called a limo to take her home to change. Lila had gone straight home to take her anger out on being called out; by someone she didn't even know! Both girls were grumbling and muttering under their breath as they carried out their actions; changing and kicking. Unfortunately, this was something that a certain villain sensed, and his window had started to open.

"Two girls; they don't get the respect that they deserve. Such anger and envy are perfect for my akumas," Hawkmoth grinned as he summoned a butterfly to his palm. Darkness enveloped the pretty white butterfly, his palms then giving it ugly black and cracked wings.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilize them!" Hawkmoth ordered as his akuma flew out the window towards its targets.

* * *

Both girls had now decided to calm themselves down by means of shopping. They already had a lot of bags from various clothing stores but now they needed some accessories for said outfits. Without knowing it, the both entered the same jewellery store; a very refined one at that. The store shelves were practically gleaming with jewels; all colours of the rainbow.

"Ugh, these rubies are so last year, I need something new!" Chloè scoffed, earning her an annoyed look from the manager. Currently, she was standing in front of a long line of cabinets, with Lila being on the opposite side.

"What'll get me a good story?" Lila said to herself, she needed something to make them forget about the painting. That artist wanted her story to have evidence, so she'd get some evidence.

Emeralds were not her favourite and nor was any colourful jewellery. The topaz looked nice, but it seemed too tacky. Both girls' eyes then turned to look to the end of the cabinet isle. There it was. A beautiful diamond tiara that was practically blinding, was resting on a red cushion on a stand. Their own eyes were gleaming at the site.

"That tiara is mine!" they both said with big grins.

The girls raced towards the end of the isle and had outstretched hands to grab the tiara; only for both of them to close their fingers around it at the same time. The poor trinket was now in a tug of war with two girls. However, neither girl wanted to pull it away in fear of breaking it. Their eyes narrowed at each other.

"Well, if it isn't Super-Liar!" Chloè sneered.

"I am not a liar, you spoiled little brat!" Lila snapped back. Chloè flipped her ponytail in disgust.

"Whatever. Now be a good little liar and let go of my tiara," Chloè ordered. Their bickering had slowly caught the attention of the manager, who disliked the idea of his precious merchandise in a a death grip by two girls. Two crazy girls at that.

"Your tiara? I saw it first!" Lila shouted.

"Ugh, I think you'll find that I saw and grabbed it first!" Chloè answered.

"Finders keepers!" Lila said, giving the tiara a slight tug towards her.

"Loser's weepers!" Chloè practically sang as she pulled it back.

The back and forth insults and tiara tugging went on for a while. The manager was now approaching to break it up but not one of them had noticed the little black butterfly heading towards them. As soon as the tiara was directly in the middle of them, the tiara landed on it and it was enveloped in a dark purple. Both girl's eyes went a dark rusted colour as the butterfly outlined mask appeared.

"_Narcisse. I am Hawkmoth. You are both worthy of being queens and deserve respect. I will grant you this power, but you must give me something in return. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous! Do we have a deal?_" Hawkmoth asked telepathically.

"Long live the Queen," Lila and Chloè said with a dark grin and the dark purple started to envelop them, much to the manager's horror who started to back away.

* * *

**Star: Oooooh the drama! Dun dun dun!**

***Winters glares at Star* **

**Winters: Haven't you done that enough already?**

**Star: Does it annoy you?**

**Winters: Sometimes yes. **

**Star: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

**Winters: How do I put up with you?**

**Star: I don't know. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review your thoughts on this chapter, we'd love to hear from you!**

**Bye for now!**

**\- Starskulls & W R Winters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back, back, back again! We are so happy with the feedback we have gotten about the characters! Think this is the longest chapter so far. Cupcakes to all and we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Back at school, Marinette was in class for a free study session, along with her usual classmates; only this time, Andrew and Izzy had decided to join them. As they were working, Marinette's eyes kept shifting to Chloè's seat, which was bare.

"Where do you think Chloè went?" Marinette asked her friends.

"Probably home to wash the rainbow out of her hair," Alya said, followed by a snicker from Izzy.

"Now that you mention it, Lila isn't here either. Do you think she skipped class too?" Adrien asked.

"Probably," Andrew said. Most likely to think up another lie for the class, he thought. As Marinette was about to speak again, a sharp glimmer caught her eye as she turned to the window.

"What was that?" She wondered out loud.

"What was what?" Nino asked as he followed her gaze.

"I thought I saw something," she replied.

"Probably just a bird," Andrew shrugged.

"I don't know," Marinette muttered. She was pretty sure that birds didn't glow or gleam. No sooner had she said that, the window burst open, sending glass everywhere.

"Hit the deck!" Izzy yelled as she dove under the desk with Andrew. Most of the class didn't go under the desk but rather jumped from their chairs out of the shattered glass's firing line.

"What was that?" Marinette squeaked, as she peaked out from her desk, along with Adrien, Alya and Nino.

A figure then swooped in and hovered in the hole of the broken window. The figure was purely made of diamond, the pattern covering their entire body, minus a tiara resting on top of their head that appeared to have a silver foundation to it. The sunlight shone through the person and if this wasn't such a serious problem, Marinette would have commented how pretty it was.

"I am Narcisse, your Queen and you shall obey me, my servants!" Narcisse said. When she spoke, her voice was tinged with the sound of glass being rattled. The oddest thing was that it sounded like two people were speaking as opposed to one.

"No way! We're not your servants!" Kim shouted as he stepped forward, along with Alix who didn't like the idea of that at all.

"You dare speak to me that way!" Narcisse screeched, aiming her hand at the pair and shooting a white beam at them. As soon as it hit them, they dropped to one knee and bowed their head.

"At your service my Queen Narcisse," they said dully, their eyes now glazed over in white and having a crystallised pattern in their irises, much like a diamond pattern.

"All of you will bow to me!" Narcisse said with an evil cackle as she started firing more beams at everyone.

This caused panic as everyone started to break for the door. The commotion had caused the other classes to come out and see what was wrong. Once they saw people running out the door and Narcisse flying out, they all started to panic too. Many of the beams hit students and teachers, turning them into servants. Narcisse hovered above the school ground and laughed as she watched everyone fall to her power. Back in the class, the small group had stayed hidden while everyone fled.

"Oh man, that was intense!" Izzy said as she got out from her hiding spot.

"Gee, you think?" Andrew said as he got up too, only for him to be hit on the shoulder by Izzy.

"We need Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya declared as she pulled out her phone. Adrien and Marinette tensed slightly at this.

"Yeah but what do we do?" Nino asked worriedly.

"We need a better hiding place!" Izzy declared.

"Right. Let's see if Narcisse is still there," Alya said, instantly running to the door to get footage. The group immediately called her back, but she didn't listen. As they soon joined her the door frame, they saw that Narcisse was indeed gone.

"That was close," Izzy breathed. The sound of footsteps then made everyone looked to the left to see a small group of students with the diamond gaze in their eyes.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Andrew sighed.

"Run!" Marinette yelled. The group scrambled out the door and ran down the stairs with the diamond glaze students chasing them. Unfortunately, when they reached the courtyard, more diamond glaze students were already there.

"Split up!" Adrien called out. The group then broke off in different directions, with only Alya and Nino staying together. Marinette went into the girl's bathroom and let Tikki out of her purse.

"Two people akumatized?" Marinette said in shock.

"Hawkmoth is getting stronger!" Tikki said worried.

"We need to find out who they are. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette yelled.

* * *

In the boy's bathroom, Adrien went in the cubicle and let Plagg out of his jacket.

"Two people? Hawkmoth's stepping up his game!" Plagg said with wide eyes.

"Well then we have to do the same!" Adrien declared.

"I'd be happy to for a piece of Camembert!" Plagg said dreamily. Adrien rolled his eyes. Always thinking of his stomach.

"Maybe later. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted.

* * *

Out in the streets of Paris, Narcisse was still busy raising her army of servants. She had already ordered them to build her a throne on the Eiffel Tower and to make it fit for a Queen. She needed more people though if she wanted a castle. No, a manor. No, a kingdom!

"You will all serve me!" Narcisse yelled.

A baton then came around and knocked her on the back of the head. It barely made her flinch, but she turned to see Chat Noir catching his baton with Ladybug beside him, spinning her yoyo. The mask then appeared over her face.

"This is perfect. Blast Ladybug and Chat Noir, then you can order them to give you their Miraculous!" Hawkmoth said with a grin and a clenched fist.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, you will be my servants!" Narcisse declared as she pointed at them. Chat leaned on his staff.

"The only person I will serve is my Lady," he said as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Not now Chat," Ladybug said with an eye roll.

"Silence!" Naracisse demanded as she sent rapid blasts towards the duo, who were quick to dodge.

Ladybug tried to bind her with her yoyo, but she found that trying to catch someone made of diamond was a lot harder than it look. The string just slipped off her. Chat wasn't better off. He kicked at her and tried to knock her down with his staff, but it didn't even make a scratch and it made painful vibrations run up his staff and through his body.

"Sheesh this diamond is no one's best friend," Chat commented as he dodged another blast. This made Ladybug stop and think for a moment. Despite the awful pun, it made sense. No one's friend? That narrowed it down.

"Wait…Chloè?" she called out. Chat's eyes widened. She must have been really angry from earlier. Enough for an akuma at least. Again.

"I am not Chloè, I am Narcisse!" she declared.

"Wait if that's Chloè, then who is the other voice? You hear it right?" Ladybug asked as she looked over at her partner while spinning her yoyo to deflect the blasts coming at her.

Chat thought to himself and then he realized something. Who else was annoyed that day? Lila! But he couldn't blurt out her name randomly. How would he explain that theory to Ladybug without compromising his identity? Wait. What was the one thing Lila did? He grinned up at Narcisse and twirled his staff.

"You think you're a Queen? I've never heard such a silly lie in all of my nine lives!" Chat said with an offended expression. This seemed to enrage Narcisse.

"I am not a liar!" she screamed as she fired rapid blasts at Chat who deflected them quickly.

"Liar? Lila?" Ladybug realized as Chat grinned slightly.

"They must've grabbed something at the same time and gotten akumatised! But she's made of pure diamond, where is it?" Chat questioned. Ladybug squinted as the sunlight caught her body. Then she saw it. The lining of silver on the top of her head.

"That tiara, it must be in there!" Ladybug concluded.

"How are we supposed to get it? There's no way that we can get close enough without being turned into mindless diamond minions! And diamond is one of the hardest things on the planet!" Chat answered back.

"We'll have to try! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she threw her yoyo in the air with the little ladybugs forming and revealing a black and red spotted…gong.

"A gong? What are we going to do, give her a headache?" Chat Noir asked at it landed in Ladybug's hands. Gongs were extremely loud and irritating in his opinion. Ladybug seemed puzzled as she looked at it. Then she remembered when she saw a gong last.

"Chat, you have to keep her busy. I need to pay a visit to someone," Ladybug said as her eyes widened. Chat looked surprised but then he realized what she meant.

"Better pick a good one M'Lady, I think Diamond-Head is getting impatient!" Chat said as they both jumped back.

"Give me your Miraculous!" Narcissi demanded as she fired more blasts at the pair. Ladybug made her way by jumping over the roof while Chat deflected them so she could get away.

"Nice try!" Chat grinned as Narcisse glared at him angrily.

* * *

"Master Fu!" Marinette said quickly as she burst through the door, now de-transformed with Tikki at her side. Master Fu was currently reading a book on the mat with Wayzz. He looked up at her in shock.

"Marinette? What is the matter?" Fu asked.

"Hawkmoth has akumatized two victims into one villain! The lucky charm led me here," Marinette said as she looked at the gong on the cabinet.

"Two victims?! This is most troubling. Is Chat Noir alright?" Fu asked as he closed his book and headed to fetch the Miraculous box.

"He can't last very long, so we need to move fast," Marinette said as she came and sat down on the mat while Fu placed the box in front of her. The draws opened to reveal all of the jewels.

"Who will you pick Marinette?" Tikki asked curiously.

"Rena Rouge. Her illusions can…" Marinette started as she went to reach for it but surprisingly, Fu stopped her.

"Actually Marinette, I will be picking this time," Fu said with a smile.

"Who?" Marinette said in shock as she looked at Tikki. Fu then pulled out two boxes to her and smiled.

"Go help your partner Ladybug, leave the picking of the new holders to me. I already head two in mind."

* * *

Back at school, Andrew was hidden behind one of the book cases. He didn't want to risk going back outside with students still roaming around. He was essentially stuck here.

"All this peace and quiet and no time to read," he muttered to himself, "Wait, what am I saying? Paris is getting terrorized and I'm complaining about how I can't read. Time and a place Andrew, and this isn't it."

"Of course, there isn't," a voice said. Andrew yelped slightly as he whirled around with his pen sticking out as a weapon, only to see…nothing.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone…" Andrew muttered as he shook his head.

He was about to turn back again until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down to see a little brown box with red carvings and a note attached to the top.

"What the…?" Andrew said as he bent down to pick up the box. He put the box in one hand and then open the other note with the other. He then began to read the curvy handwriting.

**_Andrew Davies, here is the Miraculous of the Bear, which grants the power of strength. You will use it for the greater good. You have the strength to stand up for your friends. Then you can use that strength to help Paris._**

**_\- A Friend_**

"What?! A miraculous...me? There has to be some mistake. I'm just a book and art geek, I don't know anything about being a hero!" Andrew said, flailing his arms slightly.

He began to panic for a minute. Him? A hero? Oh please, he barely had the confidence to display his art, was this person crazy or something? A scream then came from outside, making Andrew jump and back up against the wall.

Andrew looked at the box and thought of earlier, when he stood up to Lila and didn't let her lies fool his classmates. If he had that strength, then maybe whoever gave him this was right. He could surely use it now, he needed to help Paris. He couldn't stay shut in the library his whole life. It was time to step up. Andrew took a deep breath, put the note in his pocket, and held the box in the palms of his hands. He opened it to reveal a brown glowing creature that zoomed around his head and then materialized in front of him to reveal a little brown bear.

"Hello! My name is Grizz. A pleasure to meet you," Grizz said in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you...I honestly don't know what you are, little teddy bear," Andrew said, looking back into the box. Inside was what looked like a simple smooth and wide brown ring that looked like it was made of wood.

Grizz yawned, "I'm a kwami, I give the Bear Miraculous its power," he said.

Andrew nodded, "Okay, makes perfect sense," He pulled put the ring from the box and placed it on his right middle finger, "Sorry if I woke you up from a nap, what do I need to do?"

"You just need to say, 'Grizz, Paws Up,' okay?" Grizz said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Got it. Grizz, Paws Up!" Andrew said with a grin and a two fingered salute as Grizz flew into the ring, turning the wood into solid gold with a bear's head appearing by growing out of the band.

Andrew waved his hand in in front of his face, making the mask appear and pointed at his head there the fedora morphed into a brown beanie and two bear ears popped out on top. He then punched the ground in a superhero landing position as then slowly rises up as fur boots and gloves/fur gauntlets appeared on his hands and feet. The magic then ran up his arms and legs covering his body with the brown super suit before meeting at his waist. A belt and fluffy tail then appeared with the honey dipper attached to it. He finishes up by cracking his neck and knuckles before finishing with a strong stance and his right hand punching the palm of his left hand.

"Whoa," he said as he looked at himself in admiration.

Andrew then pulled the honey dipper from his belt and gave it a twirl in his hand. He could get used to this. As more screams came from outside, his eyes narrowed. He needed to help Ladybug and Chat Noir! He headed down to the bottom floor and used his new found abilities to jump up and out through the open roof. As he did so, his eyes were clearing with amazement. This was the best day ever! Minus the akuma attack!

* * *

In the little room in the science room, Izzy was crouched under the table with two beakers in her hands. She had already used most beakers against the students but now she was down to her last two.

"Just try it…" she muttered to herself. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming towards the door and she readied herself. As the door opened, she threw the beakers at the person with a yell…only for them to hit an empty space.

"Sheesh, I'm losing it," Izzy said as she got out from the table but managed to bang her head as she did so. A string of lovely words left her mouth as she got up while rubbing her head.

"Those zombies are so irritating! I had to use all of my colour bombs and beakers on them! This Queen is going down! I can't stand by and watch some Diamond wannabe enslave everyone. I would rather do something than nothing at all!" Izzy yelled out loud to no one.

She gave a huff as she folded her arms and looked at her feet, only for a little black box sitting at the door with a note to catch her attention. She edged towards it slightly in case it exploded but when it didn't, she scooped it up in her hands and opened the note.

**_Isabelle Jones, here is the Miraculous of the Raccoon, which grants the power of mischief. You will use it for the greater good. Use your cunning mischief to help save your friends and Paris._**

**_\- A Friend_**

"For real?" she squealed as her eyes were blazing with excitement.

Izzy then put the note in her tutu and then opened the box to reveal a grey creature zooming around rapidly and to halt in front of her. The glow faded away to reveal a little raccoon with a big grin on her face.

"Name's Jinxx!" Jinxx said gleefully.

"Izzy. So, you're a mischief maker?" Izzy question.

"Naturally. Who else will show these guys how it's done?" Jinxx said with a smirk. Izzy rubbed her hands together. It was like they'd been friends forever!

"Couldn't agree more, let's get this show on the road!" Izzy said as she pulled out the miraculous, a silver necklace with a plain silver charm, and put it on around her neck.

'Say 'Mask On' and let's get started!" Jinxx said with a twirl. Izzy eagerly gave a pose.

"Jinxx, Mask On!" Izzy declared as Jinxx flew into the necklace, turning the silver charm into an ornate spring green leaf.

Grinning, she stretched out both her arms as the black and grey gloves and sleeves ran down her arms. She crossed her arms in front of her and spun rapidly so that the magic traveled down her body to reveal the black and grey striped body suit along with the long black boots. Raising her hands, she held them above her head with little furry rears popped out and brought her hands down to reveal the black mask. Her hair then broke out of it's ponytail and extended out to twist into a grey and black ponytail. A larger raccoon tail then popped out from behind her as a twig then appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and did a backflip with a spin in the air, to land crouching. She stood up with a spin and poses with the large twig balanced on her shoulder with the other hand on her hip in a model like pose.

Izzy admired herself as she spun the twig and practically chased her tail. She admired herself for a little longer but jumped when she heard footsteps from above.

"Who the heck is on the roof?" she wondered. She stepped towards the window and was surprised to see a figure in brown heading towards the fight near the tower. She cackled with glee.

"Another new guy! This is gonna be awesome! Now let's get this Diamond Dunce!" Izzy declared as she charged out the door.

* * *

Standing outside of the school, hiding by a letter box was Master Fu. He smiled as he watched the new heroes head out to help the current ones. Hopefully, this choice was benefit everyone. If it didn't then it would be a disaster.

Just like before.

* * *

**Star: DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Wolf: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Star: Never!**

**We had so much fun with the character designs. This story is also on Wattpad so feel free to read that and give it a vote! Thanks for reading, please give us some feedback and bye for now!**

**\- Star & W R Winters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah, coming to round to chapter five! Cue the music! *silence* ... Darn it Wolf, did you take me speakers?! *silence* Right, I must go on a wolf hunt at the moments ladies and gents. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Chat Noir dived to the side to avoid getting blasted by another one of Narcisse's blasts, "One thing's for sure," Chat said and he continued to dodge the white beams of light, "After today, I'm never gonna look at a diamond again if I can avoid it. My Lady, whoever you're picking, if you could hurry up that would be just purrfect," he said as he spun his staff to shield himself from the sparkling onslaught. He could really use one of Carapace's Shelters about now.

"Hold still!" Narcisse demanded, an angry and annoyed expression on her face. "Servants, seize him so that I can make him one of us!" The citizens under the Akuma's spell wasted no time and charged the Miraculous Holder.

Chat Noir braced himself ready to fight off anyone that was within range, but then he saw something brown in his peripheral vision before his body was hit with a force that he could only describe as feeling like he was being shot out of a cannon. Before he could properly react, his body crashed against the wall of a building, and the impact snapped him back to reality and he landed on his feet.

"I think whatever just saved me from being dog-piled made me lose a life from that impact," he said as he turned around to see what had just happened.

Where Chat Noir was just standing a few seconds ago was a massive dog-pile of several dozen of Narcisse's followers. The pile then began to shift as it was lifted into the air to reveal a new hero wearing a bear-themed suit underneath, holding them all up like it was nothing.

Even the bear hero seemed to be shocked as he looked up, "Power of strength is right, it feels like I'm holding up a bunch of pillows."

Narcisse stood there shocked and the purple butterfly mask appeared in front of her face and she heard Hawkmoth's voice in her mind. _'It would seem that there is a new miraculous holder to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, and a strong one at that. Put him under your control so that you can more easily take down and take Chat Noir's miraculous!'_

"As you wish, Hawkmoth!" Narcisse said as she raised her hand and shot a blast that nailed the new miraculous holder in the center of his chest.

After a second or two the hero only looked down at his chest before shrugging, "Well...that tickled I'll give you that much," the bear hero said before looking up at the even more shocked and angry Akuma, "Sorry to disappoint, but I guess my will is stronger than yours, I won't be joining your fan club today. In fact, you can have them back!" He said before throwing the pile of citizens he was holding at Narcisse.

He threw them much farther than he was meaning to; in fact, they cleared the Eiffel Tower before going out of sight, then before the akuma could attack again the new holder used his legs to shoot himself forward. The road cracked underneath his feet, and he grabbed the honey dipper from his belt and pressed a button on the handle and the tool grew from the size of a pencil to the size of a baseball bat. Then when he was right in front of her, he used the enlarged dipper to knock the villain off her feet and launched her through the wall of a nearby building.

Not really taking time to think about the small victory, the new hero rested the club on his shoulder as he looked in the direction he threw the fan club in.

"I guess I really don't know my own strength. Hopefully they had a soft landing...or that Ladybug can reverse or heal any of their injuries," he said, mostly to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chat Noir approaching him, but he didn't see Ladybug.

"Glad I arrived when I did, Chat Noir. But I have to ask, where's Ladybug?"

Chat Noir gave his new teammate a confused look, "I thought she'd be with whoever she chose, which was clearly you."

"I haven't seen her, after transforming I just came here as fast as I could," the Bear hero replied.

This was definitely something that was new, but Chat wasn't going to complain, "Well, glad to have you here. You're right, it was some great timing too I wasn't sure how much more I could bear," he said.

The bear hero blinked before letting out a groan, "Are all your puns that bad? If so, how in the world does Ladybug put up with you?" he asked.

Chat Noir grinned, "She loves me, even if she does he it or just refuses to admit it, and excuse you my puns are the cat's meow," Chat could tell that the bear hero was trying really hard not to roll his eyes, and held out his hand, "Chat Noir, and what do I call you?" Sucking up the urge to outwardly cringe at the pun, the new miraculous holder firmly and strongly gripped the offered hand, immediately Chat Noir regretted the handshake, "Too hard too hard too hard," Chat Noir said through the pain.

"Whoops sorry, wasn't thinking," the bear hero said releasing the hand, "Still getting used to the whole 'power of strength' thing." Also it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't come up with a hero name for himself, "And you can call me...Ursa. Yeah, Ursa the Bear Miraculous Holder!" Ursa said proudly.

Still massaging his all but crushed hand Chat nodded, "Well, nice to meet you Ursa, but if you don't know where Ladybug is, and you haven't seen her...then how did you get your miraculous? Didn't she give it to you?" he asked.

Ursa shrugged, "I don't know who gave me my miraculous, but I figured whoever did wanted me to come help you with- INCOMING!" Ursa tackled Chat to the ground, to avoid an attack from Narcisse, both holders looked up to see the diamond akuma flying above them at the top of the Eiffel Tower, not a scratch on her.

"You got a lucky shot, don't think you're getting another," Narcisse said, sitting down in her throne, "Come to me my servants! The kingdom can wait, you must protect your queen!"

"She's definitely a tough one," Ursa looked around, he could see the crystal-eyed citizens coming.

"And we're about to have company, but we need to be strong and defeat this akuma in order to protect the people of Paris!" Ursa said, getting up before getting into fighting stance, brandishing his weapon.

Chat Noir got up, 'Master Fu must've given him his miraculous, though why did he do it and not Ladybug, My Lady, where are you?' He thought to himself as he split his staff into two batons and stood back to back with Ursa. They wouldn't be able to keep this up forever.

* * *

Meanwhile across Paris, Ladybug was swinging across Paris. Ever since she had left Master Fu's home and recharged Tikki she was trying to get a grip on her thoughts as to what was happening. She had no idea how they were going to defeat Narcisse. When she went to Fu for help; he told her to leave choosing the two new heroes to him. Who was he going to pick, what miraculous was he going to give out, why did he want to be the one to hand them out, was the situation truly that serious? It wasn't that Ladybug questioned Master Fu's judgement, he had been doing this for far longer than she had, but there was so much that she didn't know about this situation and it really wasn't helping her with coming up with a strategy.

"Ladybug!"

Snapping her out of her thoughts, and startling her, Ladybug fumbled with her yo-yo and ended up landing roughly on top of one of the smaller buildings she was swinging above. Wishing seconds someone was helping her up to her feet, "Sorry about that, I was following the other new guy and saw you going toward the tower, so I thought I'd introduce myself. Though I thought a superhero would have had a softer landing," The voice was laced with a familiar mischief, but she couldn't place who the voice belonged to.

"Well, not all of us always land on our feet," Ladybug said, turning to the cause of her crash. From the necklace around her neck to the mask on her face, it seemed pretty obvious that this was one of the new holders Master Fu had chosen. "Alright, I can take a guess as to what your miraculous is, but it'd probably be easier if you told me," she said.

Her teammate didn't take long to answer, "Blair, holder of the Raccoon Miraculous which, along with the Kwami Jinxx, grants me the power of mischief," she said, grinning proudly with a wink.

A mischievous miraculous...she could work with this, and she knew about kwami's so at least Blair was for sure the real deal and not another Volpina.

"Alright Blair, it looks like Narcisse's trying to gather and gain more of her followers and gather them at the Eiffel Tower, let's go help Chat Noir and the other new miraculous holder you mentioned," she said; already trying to come up with ways Blair's mischief could help them destroy that tiara. "We also need to find out how we're going to stop her."

"Got it! This queen definitely needs to go down, let's go!" Blair declared as she started leaping across the roofs of buildings towards the tower.

"She's got the enthusiasm down I'll give her that," Ladybug laughed as she quickly followed Izzy. They both launched themselves out of the roof and headed towards the tower to help Chat Noir and their other new team mate, "So what exactly do you mean when you say, 'power of mischief', Blair?" she asked her teammate.

* * *

"I know people can be crazy about diamonds, but this is starting to get ridiculous," Chat said. He was currently fighting off a bunch of crystal-eyed citizens, but he could clearly see that they were beginning to become surrounded by what looked to be over a hundred of Narcisse's servants.

Ursa was alternating between knocking the minions away with his club and literally picking them up and throwing them away, "No kidding, why do our weapons have to be so close range?" he asked, "I don't know how many more I can take."

He wasn't just talking about the minions, Ursa could feel the effects of Narcisse's blast in the very back of his mind. He had been fighting it so far, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to maintain his free will for long.

"So I guess your situation is becoming...unbearable?" Chat asked. Ursa's only response was a very annoyed roar, which gave him a bigger burst of strength and caused him to fight their enemy with more ferocity, swinging at and throwing anyone in his way. It was clear that he was trying to fight through the sea of underlings and making his way towards the Eiffel Tower, but for every citizen that was tossed aside, another took their place.

* * *

From on top of the tower, Narcisse looked down onto the two heroes from her thrown, "Absolutely pathetic, they can't even hold off my servants," she said, "They should stop fighting it and just join them," she said raising a hand and taking aim at Chat Noir. Just as she was about to blast, a familiar yo-yo hit her arm and knocked her aim off, sending the blast into the Paris skyline. The akuma turned to see Ladybug spinning her yo-yo ready for a fight,

"Look who's back! Now you can finally join my Kingdom and give me your miraculous!" Narcisse said before getting up from her throne and shooting off more of her white blasts at Ladybug.

Shielding herself with her yo-yo, Ladybug stood her ground, "Actually, we're here to bring your reign to its end!"

Narcisse gave Ladybug a suspicious look, "_We_?"

"That's right Royal Pain in my Butt!"

The diamond queen turned around to see a female dressed in a raccoon themed suit giving her a mischievous glare, "We!" The new arrival said before leaping at her.

Caught off guard, the new holder was able to get close and smack the akuma right across the face with her twig. The strike probably would've been a lot more effective, but just like with Chat's attacks while the attack did move Narcisse's face to the side an inch of two, the weapon didn't make much of an effect. With the blow having snapped her out of her shock, Narcisse flew out of the way any more attacks and into the air before either heroine had the chance to snap the tiara off her head.

The purple mask once more appeared in front of her face, 'Another one? Four miraculous holders at once. It must be my birthday. Be quick in defeating them Narcisse, I must have their miraculous!' Hawkmoth's voice sounded in her head.

Narcisse made a noise of disgust, "You disgusting peasants deserve a sentence in servitude for even attempting to touch your queen, much more with going against what she says!"

The raccoon heroine snorted, "Serve you? Blair doesn't serve a chunk of poorly carved quartz, I'd rather bathe in a tub of stink bombs, that's way more appealing than being one of your crystal corpses," she said.

Clearly not happy, the diamond queen used both hands to blast at them, firing more rapidly. Ladybug spun her yo-yo around to create her usual shield while Blair was simply evading them by turning and contorting her body with surprising flexibility, and every attack she dodged made Narcisse angrier.

Ladybug tried moving forward, but she needed to focus on preventing herself from becoming one of Narcisse's minions, and for every step she took forward, blocking an attack forced her to take a step back. She was stuck.

"Blair, the akuma is in her tiara, get it and we can end this!" she yelled out.

Blair nodded and started maneuvering herself towards the akuma with impressive agility as she was dodging attacks, but when she made a leap she made at Narcisse was easily dodged with her simply flying out of the way.

"I can't get close enough with her airborne like that, and I can't take her by surprise when it's just us. Is there anything we can do to bring her to our level?" Blair asked, "Can your yo-yo do anything to keep her in place?"

"You think I haven't tried? The string just slips off, it's not as easy as it looks," the spotted heroine said. As she continued to shield herself.

"Nothing can bring Narcisse down to the levels of disgusting peasants such as you. The only ones that need to be kept in place are, you filth!" the akuma said.

"Oh shut up you lying brat!" Blair said as she went for another attack. This time her twig managed to make contact but like with Chat's all it did was bounce off with a crystalline sound.

'Brute force isn't doing anything and my yo-yo is almost useless, how are we supposed to beat her? My Lucky Charm could give me an idea, but I don't think this is the place for it,' Ladybug thought to herself. Then looked down at the ground at her teammates, it didn't look good, "Fall back! We're not making any progress up here and our teammates are starting to get swarmed down there, we need to help them!" Ladybug said.

Blair looked down and nodded, "Yeah it looks like their situation needs a little-" Blair cut herself off when she saw an attack coming at her. Having no time to dodge, the raccoon heroine jumped out of the way of the attack; but she soon realised that she was falling. She had jumped from the Eiffel Tower and was now falling towards the ground.

"Blair!" Ladybug shouted, she wanted to catch her teammate with her yo-yo, but she couldn't catch her and block Narcisse at the same time. So, she had to continue blocking her attacks and just pray that Blair knew how to land, and after blocking enough blasts Ladybug herself jumped from the tower to join her teammates.

* * *

Down below on the ground, Chat Noir and Ursa looked up hearing Ladybug's voice and almost immediately they spotted what looked to be another miraculous holder falling towards them. Acting quickly, mostly thanks to his cat-like reflexes, Chat both jumped and used his staff to launch himself into the air towards them. When he reached them, or he should say her, he caught her bridal style and landed strongly on his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ladybug swinging down from the tower, probably to assist Ursa. After standing up tall he looked down at the second new miraculous holder.

Sure, he was still loyal to his Ladybug, but you'd have to be blind in order to not think that she was a cutie and her bright golden-brown eyes were certainly something to behold. Knowing that Ursa and Ladybug were probably getting overwhelmed, Chat figured there'd be time for this later. He offered the new heroine a catty smile, "I see the ladies truly are falling for me today," he said.

The unfamiliar miraculous holder, who he figured was named Blair, gave him a mischievous grin, "Thanks for the save pussycat, but save the catty comments for Ladybug, okay?" She said, lightly patting his cheek as she got to her feet, "So as you probably heard, I'm Blair and I hold the Raccoon Miraculous, where's the other one? Ladybug mentioned that I wasn't the only newbie."

"You mean Ursa? Over there, probably getting overwhelmed with Ladybug's assistance hopefully, so we're glad you could drop in," Chat said, getting his staff ready, "Ready to kick some bedazzled behinds?"

Blair twirled her twig around, "Born ready!" She said and the two of them rushed the mob to get back to their teammates.

* * *

Ursa wasn't sure when Ladybug started fighting alongside him, he was honestly too preoccupied with the seemingly endless horde of minions that was beginning to surround them, "Sorry we couldn't meet under less stressful circumstances, Ladybug, but I'm Ursa, Bear Miraculous holder with the power of strength," Ursa said, focusing more on not letting the enemy get too close.

"Yeah, sorry about the rushed introduction," Ladybug said, strangely giving them both a sense of deja vu. Though when Ursa mentioned his miraculous, it gave her an idea, "You say power of strength, but I also have two questions for you. Would you also say you're durable and do you get dizzy easily?"

"...I'm still figuring out my own limits, but I guess-" Ursa didn't get to finish when he felt Ladybug's yo-yo wrap around and bound his legs together.

"Well, no time like the present, just watch your head," she said before she whipped Ursa off his feet and started swinging him around like a giant version of her yo-yo. Using him as a makeshift flail, Ladybug was able to knock back dozens of Narcisse's followers before stopping the onslaught and freeing Ursa from the yo-yo.

The bear hero had gotten to his feet, swaying from dizziness, when Chat Noir and Blair were finally able to join them, "Glad to see that when it comes to fighting alongside professionals that Ursa is getting into the swing of things, M'lady," Chat Noir said.

"First a terrible pun, and now there's more of him, one was already enough to handle," Ursa said, still trying to get his vision to stop being so out of focus. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness he then looked to the girl in the raccoon suit, "Blair, right?" Ursa asked.

"Yep, and from what Pussycat here tell me, you're Ursa," she said, "Glad to be fighting with you," she said, and then she started eyeing her surroundings, "Speaking of which…" all four of them got into a fighting stance in a square.

"And I thought fangirls were persistent," Chat Noir said, thinking of the many times he's had to avoid fan mobs, both as Chat and as Adrien.

"And I doubt they're going to stop until we get to the root of the problem," Ladybug said, looking up at the top of the tower, "Magic don't fail me now," she muttered to herself, "Lucky Charm!" She declared throwing her yo-yo into the air, the magic of her miraculous came out of the yo-yo and swirled around to create… "A box?" Ladybug asked as she caught the red and black spotted box. She went to open it, but Blair stopped her.

"I've seen boxes like this before," Blair said, "It's kind of a gag gift that you can get at a prank shop, it's like a jack-in-a-box just instead of a crank you trigger it by opening the lid," Blair said.

Ladybug's eyes lit up, she looked at the box, the leaves on Blair's twig, up to Narcisse's body, and finally at her yo-yo, "I have a plan, Blair, Chat be ready to use your powers. Ursa, think you can come up with something big to distract the citizens while we get Narcisse to come down here?"

"Uhhh, yeah...I got something big," Ursa said, "Hopefully this plan of yours works, I can only give you guys a minute," Ursa strung his honey dipper and attached it to his belt.

'I can do this, gotta be strong, you're the boss,' Ursa thought to himself as he loosened himself up, "Tell me when you're ready," he said, ready to leap into action.

* * *

**Star: I'm back! *twirls a nerf gun in hand while Wolf looks annoyed***

**Wolf: Did you have to pelt me with Nerf darts?**

**Star: Did you have to take my speakers?**

**Wolf: I didn't. You left them at home remember?**

***silence***

**Wolf: Well, now that she's quiet, let me just thank the readers. Please review your thoughts on the chapter and we'll see you soon!**

**\- Star & W R Winters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star: Yo everybody! Well...the recent episode of Ladybug... *chuckles darkly* Ahem...**

**Wolf: Oh good god, she's gonna blow! *immediately drops the steel cage to trap her***

**Star: LET ME AT LILA! LET ME AT HER!**

**Wolf: Right, well you can guess the opinion that she has of Lila. Now here is mine. ****Well once again I'm still not condoning or defending her actions, she definitely took things to a new level this episode. But I still think she has potential for redemption, even at this point it's basically confirmed that's not gonna happen.**

**Star: *hisses***

**Wolf: ...what are you, crazy?**

**Star: That was a stupid question. **

**Wolf: Yeah, it was. **

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the tower, Narcisse was sitting upon her throne looking down at the fight growing quite bored, and as she observed the purple mask appeared over her face, '_I grow tired of waiting Narcisse, I've given you the power to take their miraculous and yet you do nothing, our deal was that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous.'_

Narcisse rolled her eyes with a scoff, "I will bring you the miraculous, but getting them myself is the job of a servant, not a-" Narcisse was cut off when a powerful migraine suddenly took up her thoughts and her entire body started to painfully vibrate with a high pitched hum.

'_You may be a queen, but don't forget who gave you that crown in the first place, what's given can be taken away. Now get me the miraculous!'_

When the butterfly mask faded, as did the migraine and the painful vibrations. Breathing heavily, Narcisse sat up in her throne, "A queen cannot be rushed," Narcisse said, she knew it was only a matter of time before her servants would overwhelm the heroes due to the sheer numbers, and after that, taking their miraculous would be child's play.

"MAGNIFY!"

Narcisse flew out of her throne and looked over the battle to see Ursa leaping out of her mob of supporters, and as he flipped through the air he was surrounded by a gold-colored energy and grew in size until he landed with such a strong impact that the ground shook, and stood up straight. He was now the size of a five story building.

"SERVANTS OF NARCISSE!" Ursa boomed, his voice now much deeper and resonated with a powerful echo, "I DARE YOU ALL TO CHALLENGE ME AND ATTEMPT TO BRING ME DOWN, IF YOU MANAGE TO, I'M SURE YOUR QUEEN WILL BE PLEASED!" He equipped his honey dipper and it grew until it was the size of a tree.

"No!" Narcisse said fling down closer to the ground, "Don't listen to that cave dweller, go after Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Narcisse commanded, but the army of minions were too eager to please their queen to listen to her order, as now they were rushing towards the now giant miraculous holder. "Forget him and serve your queen!" When they didn't listen, Narcisse let out an angry growl as she blasted multiple white blasts at the enlarged Ursa, but just like with the first time, it only seemed to tickle him.

"Narcisse!" The akuma turned around to see Ladybug on her own a strange chest, "We surrender, we know we cannot defeat you, so we concede by giving you our miraculous, Blair and Chat Noir have already placed their miraculous in this chest, and once you take it I will give up my earrings," Ladybug said with a defeated tone.

_'Be on guard Narcisse, this must be a trap,'_ Hawkmoth said in her mind, but Narcisse brushed it aside and floated down to where she was hovering in front of Ladybug.

"...No tricks?" The diamond akuma asked suspiciously.

Ladybug got on her knees, bowed her head and extended the box to Narcisse, "No tricks from me, Your Majesty," she said.

"I knew you'd see reason, Ladybug," Narcisse said with a smirk as she took the box from the spotted hero, but just to make sure that she wasn't being cheated, she held the box with one hand and used the other to open the lid. Almost immediately she was greeted by a large ladybug jumping at her. Shrieking, the akuma dropped the box and backed away from it, but when she looked at it again, she saw that all that was in the box was just a plush ladybug on a spring and no miraculous. Now really angry Narcisse glared at Ladybug, "You said no tricks!"

Ladybug got up, "You're right, I did say that. I also said that there'd be no tricks _from me_." Ladybug said.

"Mischleaf!"

Narcisse looked to see Blair leaping into the air, the leaves on her twig glowing brightly before launching them at her, Narcisse used her arms to shield herself, but when the leaves made contact, they exploded like water balloons and covered her in a strange gooey substance.

"What is this stuff?" Narcisse asked in annoyance.

When touching it she learned that it was very sticky. Next, she felt Ladybug's yo-yo wrap around her, only this time rather than just sliding off, the string stuck to the sticky glue and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Now Chat!" Ladybug said, keeping a firm hold on the yo-yo string to prevent Narcisse from flying away.

"Cataclysm!" Chat leaped from where he way hiding, his hand bubbling with the black destructive energy, and as he went over Narcisse's head, he grabbed the diamond tiara, causing the metal to tarnish, and threw it on the ground; shattering it to pieces.

From the shattered remains of the headpiece, a black and purple butterfly flew out and tried to get away.

Ladybug got her yo-yo free from Narcisse, letting her fall to the ground, and slid her finger across the yo-yo, causing it to open, "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," She said before twirling it around, "Time to de-evilize!" She said swinging it and snatching the akuma from the sky, trapping it inside the yo-yo, and bringing the yo-yo back to her, "Gotcha!" Ladybug opened the yo-yo and then waved goodbye to the white butterfly that flew out, then she picked up the lucky charm and threw it into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The box exploded into the Ladybug magic and started to fly across, repairing all the damage that Narcisse had cause, removing the throne from the Eiffel Tower and the kingdom her servants were building, when the magic sweeper over the servants surrounding Ursa they stopped attacking and cheered happy to be free from the akuma's control, repairing the broken tiara; and lastly, a dark aura passed over Narcisse before dissipating, leaving a very confused Chloè and Lila.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Both teens asked, asking no one in particular.

Ursa leaped back to his teammate, flipping through the air and shrinking back to his normal size and landing next to his fellow miraculous holders, "Pound it!" The four of them said and the four of them fist bumped.

* * *

Far away from the tower in his lair, Hawkmoth definitely wasn't pleased, "Clearly my diamond was too rough, or wasn't rough enough. But I promise, there will come a day where I get my hands on your jewels. Then no amount of strength or trickery will be able to stop me!" Hawkmoth said as the shield closed around his window, pitching the lair into darkness.

* * *

Back at the tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir approached Lila and Chloè. Ladybug helped Chloè to her feet while Chat helped Lila to her feet, "Ladybug, what happened?" Chloè asked.

"You were akumatized by Hawkmoth," Ladybug said, looking at Lila, "Both of you were."

Lila was surprised, "Both of us, that can happen?" She asked.

"Ew, I was akumatized with her of all people?!" Chloè asked in disgust, "Good thing you saved me, I could've caught her personality." She said.

Lila scoffed, "Oh please like you could be any rottener," she said.

"Excuse me, which one of us is Ladybug's best friend and is a _real_ superhero?" Chloè asked, almost mocking her.

Chat quickly got between them, "Girls, girls, you're both pretty and don't want you akumatized again."

* * *

From a distance, Ursa and Blair were watching their teammates interact with the two girls, "It honestly doesn't surprise me that those two were what became Narcisse," Ursa said, his arms crossed.

"Honestly, who else could it have been... actually I think those two now hold the record for the most times they've been akumatized," Blair said, thinking about how there was no way Chloè could still think she's above everyone else after this. "Also, personally, I think we need our own pound it."

Ursa looked down at her, "Our own pound it?"

Blair nodded looking at her teammate, "Well, clearly we're supposed to be partners, like those two. I don't know about you, but I don't wanna just completely copy the way Ladybug and Chat Noir do things," she said.

"I guess you have a point, but what would we do then? A high-five, a chest bump?" Ursa asked.

Blair snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, we're superheroes, not all-star athletes," she thought for a minute, "What about a headbutt?" she jokingly suggested.

Ursa rolled his eyes, "Very hilarious," he said in a deadpan voice, then there a beating as he looked down at his ring, the bear head was now smaller, "I guess that's my cue to leave, we'll have to discuss this another time," he said, "It was nice to meet you Blair, and I look forward to working with you." He said, offering a sincere smile.

"Likewise," Blair said, returning the smile. Ursa then proceeded to get a running start before launching himself into the air with a powerful leap and out of sight. Blair heard her own miraculous beep and looked to see that a fifth of the leaf was now back to its original silver. She figured that it was probably time for her to head back to the school as well. The school day was nearly over, and she'd need to collect her things. So, like with Ursa, she got a running start before leaping away, preferring to run across the rooftops rather than the giant leaps Ursa was making.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Chat Noir and Ladybug were able to get the two akuma victims to stop going at each other's throats and send them back to school. Ladybug turned around to see that their new teammates were gone; immediately Ladybug began to panic, "M'lady, is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I was supposed to collect Blair and Ursa's miraculous, and if I was they're gone so now I can't because now I don't know how I'd be able to find them," Ladybug said, "There's so much about those two and this situation that I don't know about and I really don't like not knowing because-"

"Breathe Bugaboo," Chat Noir said, trying not to laugh, he didn't really see Ladybug like this very often, it kinda reminded him of Marinette...Ladybug and Marinette would probably get along famously when they'd finally come to a situation where they'd need to give Marinette a miraculous.

"I know things aren't that crystal clear right now and that can be pretty hard to bear and that must bug you; but I'm pawsitive that the Great Guardian knows what he's doing and is just trying to keep a mask of mystery on things to avoid Hawkmoth finding out," Chat said in a reassuring tone.

Ladybug was silent for a second or two as she processed what her partner just said, "...Did you just manage to fit in a pun about every one of us, including Narcisse, in just that one sentence?" Before Chat could give one of his usual catty responses, Ladybug's earrings beeped, "Well, gotta get going, bug out!" She said before using her yo-yo to swing away. Chat Noir watched her leave until she was out of sight before pole vaulting away.

* * *

**Wolf: *Opens cage* Are you gonna behave?**

**Star: *pouts as she comes out* Yes I will. For now. **

**Wolf: ... Okay, well, please leave a review, cupcakes to all and see you soon!**

**Star & W R Winters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star: Yo everyone! So we've had a lot of episodes this past week! We have had the horse miraculous. I didn't care much for the transformation. Too roboty. **

**Wolf: Not a word. **

**Star: Don't care. But I got some Danny Phantom vibes from it. So anyway, we have some exciting news! Drumroll please!**

***Drumroll***

**Star and Wolf: WE HAVE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!**

**Star: That's right! We have written a sequel to this and oh lord, we have had so much fun writing this! Lot of debating! We have it all planned out but stuff may change. **

**Wolf: Yup, but I will be posting it on my page rather than Star's. It will be called MASK OF SHADOWS. Since this is the last chapter, we would really like to know what you think of this story. **

**Star: Right. It won't be posted for a while yet. I will post another chapter on here, letting you know when it's up. Remember, it will be onW R Winters profile. But until then, enjoy the final chapter of Narcisse. **

* * *

After the school day was over, Andrew was where he usually was after the final bell rang, helping the librarian put away the discarded books and clean up the library. It was an easy way to wind down from the stress of academics before going home to quickly finish his homework and either work on a story he was writing or find inspiration for his next painting.

"You, Book Boy!"

Andrew briefly paused but went back to putting the books on the shelf, "It's Andrew Lila, Book Boy sounds like an akuma," he said, "Also, keep your voice down, we're in a library after all," he said as he looked down at the next book in the stack of books he was carrying, then after adjusting his glasses he went looking for where the next book belonged on the shelves.

He could hear Lila's footsteps behind him, "You had no right to accuse me of being a liar," she said in a quieter voice, at least she was still being somewhat respectful.

"Technically I never said you were a liar," Andrew said, stopping in front of a bookshelf, "I simply provided evidence that showed that something you said wasn't the truth," he said as he slid the book into its place.

Andrew could almost hear the steam coming out of Lila's ears, but she kept herself composed, "Alright then, but still that was very humiliating," she said, "And look at me when I'm talking to you,"

The blonde turned to look at the brunette, "...Could you move. This book goes on the shelf behind you." Lila could only stand there and gape at him, so he decided it would probably be better to walk around her to get to the desired bookshelf, "Humiliating you say? Let me guess, you wouldn't say you're a liar, you just tell people what they want to hear." He said.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Lila said, so that was a yes, "Are you just going to lecture me like Adrien or Ladybug?" She asked.

Andrew snorted, "If Adrien couldn't get you to stop, what chance do I have?" he asked, "Let's say that you do tell people what they want to hear, ever stopped to consider that maybe what people - especially Adrien - want to hear is the truth? But I get it, you may feel a bit neglected since the truth can sometimes sound boring or not interesting enough to keep people's attention on you so it starts with a little embellishment, makes a story a bit more interesting, but then you need to up the ante, and then it's just a slippery slope from there."

Now that he thought about it, the way he said it didn't make it seem he was completely talking about Lila.

Lila raised an eyebrow at her classmate, she was honestly trying very hard to get a gauge on this boy, earlier he was humiliating her for lying and now he was...trying to connect with her?

"I'm confused…" Lila said.

"So am I," Andrew said, "I thought the mystery section was next to the horror section, not the poetry books," he said as he put the last book in the stack he was holding on the shelf, "Now, I had one more stack of books to put away...where did I-" Andrew was cut off when he tripped over something and crashed to the floor, "Never mind, I found them," he said, picking up the books and getting back to his feet. He looked over at the Italian girl, who was definitely laughing at his little fall, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh, I guess I deserve it for causing you to get akumatized," he said.

Lila sneered at him, "You should feel bad, making me share a body with that spoiled brat, you're just lucky that I don't remember any of it. Also calling me out and pretending to act like you know me. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Right, right, so ashamed," Andrew said, "You do have a point though, I don't know you and can only act like I do, so here," Andrew freed up one of his hands to reach into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out when looked like a business card and held it out to her.

"What is this?" Lila asked as she took it.

Andrew shrugged, "Just my contact information, you don't know me, and you say I don't know you, so why not start getting to know one another? You get to know the Andrew under the lack of eye contact, and I get to know the Lila under the lies."

Lila looked between the card and Andrew, "Pfft, as if I'd want to hang out with someone like you," she said as she turned on her heal and walked away and made her way to the library's exit.

Andrew shrugged, "Well, I can't say I tried," he said as he went back to putting the books away, but then pretended not to notice when Lila slipped the card into her bag, "But time will tell if it was a completely wasted effort," he added, fighting a smile.

There was a bit of movement before Grizz poked his head out of left breast pocket of his jacket, "Cub?" Andrew asked with a yawn. Andrew was quick to learn that Grizz loved to sleep, and he was also too tired to use his actual name, but even when asleep he never missed anything.

"From what I've gathered about that girl, I have to ask...why?" Grizz asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Andrew shrugged, "Naive optimism I guess," he said, "I've been in that position before, maybe what worked for me will work for her. I gotta be the bigger person and try right?" Grizz seemed satisfied with that answer and disappeared back into the pocket, probably to resume his nap. Sure, he was already sleepy to begin with, but the fight with Narcisse really drained his energy and he needed something to eat in order to regain that energy to transform again. Andrew made a mental note to finish up quickly so that he'd be able to stop by the store later to pick up Grizz's favorite food, honey.

As Andrew was putting away the last of the books, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message from a number he didn't recognize. Was Izzy playing another one of her practical jokes again.

_Not bad for your first transformation, Ursa._

Andrew's eyes widened, well, there's no way this message was from Izzy. Whoever this was knew his identity? Had he already failed to keep it a secret? He was sure that no one was around when he transformed back into his regular self. Part of him was afraid to respond, and another part of him was questioning why he was even considering responding.

_Who is this?_

After hitting send, Andrew began to question if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, maybe he could play it off like they got the wrong number or something like that. The mystery person didn't take long to respond.

_A friend._

At first Andrew was confused, what was that supposed to mean? After thinking for a bit too long, his brain finally came up with as to what the mystery sender meant.

_The same that gave me the Bear Miraculous?_

...Should he have not name dropped the ring? Buzz.

_Sharp mind, that's very good._

Personally, Andrew didn't think he was that sharp considering how long it took him to figure it out. Whoever this person was, he or she, must've been some sort of Keeper of the miraculous, so why were they messaging him? Were ancient magical relic keepers that grant people superpowers supposed to have cellphones?

_...Are you messaging me to tell me that it's time to give back the ring and Grizz?_

It was definitely a possibility, Ladybug and Chat Noir needed his help to take down Narcisse, but now that she had been defeated, there really wasn't any need for him to keep the miraculous. Especially with the amount of power it contained, having it remain in the hands of a teenager after its purpose was fulfilled didn't seem like the best idea. Another buzz.

_Do you want to give them back?_

...Okay this had to be some kind of test or something, the master was now testing the student's worthiness of possessing such a great power, of course he didn't want to return them, but he couldn't really say that. He needed to choose his words carefully.

_'Want' isn't the word I'd use, if I have to I will._

It felt like an eternity before his phone buzzed again.

_Good answer but returning them will not be necessary. You can hang onto them for the time being, if you are to continue protecting Paris, you're probably going to need them._

Multiple emotions rand through the blonde's mind, first relief that he had passed the test, then happiness that he got to keep the miraculous, and then confusion at the last part of the message.

_Continue protecting Paris? Ladybug and Chat Noir seem to be doing just fine with occasional assistance from Rena Rouge and Carapace. Why do they need me?_

The next message had taken the longest by far, but when Andrew saw that it was a longer one it made sense.

_Ladybug and Chat Noir are both doing a wonderful job at protecting the city of Paris, but powers or no powers, they're still human, and they're still teenagers, like you. They carry a heavy burden that isn't enough for an additional miraculous holder to only temporarily help them out. I've given this decision a lot of thought, but after what happened during Heroes' Day and today, it is clear that Hawkmoth is growing stronger and smarter with every fight. Which means that Ladybug and Chat Noir need some additional strength to carry that burden. Think you're up for the task?_

Up for the task? The other day he was having trouble with the task of deciding what paint worked best for his next project, and now he was asked if he was up for the task of protecting an entire city? Maybe even more than an entire city? Probably even the whole world if Hawkmoth succeeded in his goal. But then again, today had been a great day, it would be an opportunity to have more days like today and to help way more people than regular artist and bookworm Andrew could possibly help.

_Well...I guess I handled myself pretty good today, and it was fun being a superhero, so I'll definitely try!_

The next message was almost as long as the last one.

_I'm glad to hear that, and don't worry you won't be alone, you'll have Blair as your partner to help you out. Now for both privacy and protection I cannot contact you regularly, when the time comes, I will reach out, just a small word of advice. Try not to draw attention to yourself, keep to the shadows with your duties, Hawkmoth may be targeting the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, but that doesn't mean that your Miraculous isn't at risk either. Good luck Ursa, take good care of them._

Andrew wouldn't lie, he was now very excited about the future. He was going to continue being a superhero, he didn't know whether to dance or throw up! "Okay Andrew, keep it together, you have a big responsibility now...a very awesome and fun responsibility, but still a responsibility. You can celebrate later when not in a quiet library, for now...try to contain yourself until you get home," Andrew told himself, taking a few seconds to look at the ring he was wearing before going back to finishing up what he was previously doing.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the school, Izzy was leaning against the wall next to the door to the principal's office, with one hand playing with the silver charm hanging around her neck. When she was about to go home she couldn't help but notice that Chloè and Sabrina had marched right to the principal's office. Izzy knew that Chloè was probably trying to rat her out to Principal Damocles, and from the sounds of Chloè's muffled and irritating demands, Chloè wasn't being as successful as she hoped.

Eventually the door swung open and Chloè stormed out, looking very angry with Sabrina following close behind, "What's wrong Chloè?" Izzy asked with fake sympathy. The mayor's daughter froze and turned to look back at her, "Did Principal Damocles say that he wouldn't be able to get you The Owl's autograph?"

"Oh please, real superheroes don't need autographs from wannabes," Chloè said, "I know it was you that put up those balloons Jones, but apparently the word of a superhero isn't enough for these people, you need 'actual evidence' ugh, not even calling my daddy was enough to convince him."

"Kinda ironic for you to use the term 'real superhero' Chloè," Izzy said, "Because as memory serves, you've been an akumatized villain more times than you've been a hero. Doesn't sound like a real superhero to me," she said.

Chloè scoffed and flipped her ponytail back, "You mean an akumatized villain that you caused, and what would you know about being a superhero, Jones?" Oh, Chloè had no idea. "Nothing, because real heroes don't cause people to become akumatized." Izzy had to wonder if Chloè could hear herself, "Besides, with a fashion sense like yours it's a miracle that everyone doesn't automatically think you're an akuma," she said with a smug smirk.

"Oh wow, making fun of my fashion sense, how original," Izzy said while rolling her eyes, "I was actually going to apologize for causing you to get akumatized, but I guess there's no point then." She almost gagged at the idea of apologizing to Chloè.

"Hmph, like I'd accept any apology from a circus freak like you, come on Sabrina," Chloè said as she tried to walk away, but before she could move one step she fell to the ground. All three girls looked at Chloè's ankles and saw that someone had tied a string around them. Chloè glared at Izzy, "I will have you banished from Paris for this!"

Izzy sighed, "Seriously Chloè? I'm way over here and have gone anywhere near you since you started talking to me. I can't freeze time or be in multiple places at once. How could I have possibly tied up your ankles?" she asked innocently.

"You…!" Chloè spat but no words formed. Izzy shrugged.

"I've had enough of this, I'm leaving," she said as she walked away from the two as Sabrina tried helping Chloè untangle her ankles.

* * *

Once Izzy had turned a corner and was positive that Chloè and Sabrina were out of earshot, and making sure that nobody was around, she desperately tried to hide her laughter as Jinxx flew out of her hiding place in Izzy's tutu.

"Oh, that was too good!" she said as she struggled to contain herself.

Jinxx bowed, "Thank you, thank you, it was nothing really," she said, "No seriously, it really was nothing, we've only scratched the surface of the mischief I'm capable of," the kwami said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, please, do tell me more," Izzy said, but before Jinxx had a chance to, a tune of a theme song played, telling Izzy that she got a text. "That's probably Andrew wondering where I am like the worrywart he is," she thought aloud as she pulled out her phone. It wasn't Andrew though; it was an unknown number.

_I see you brought multiple tricks up your sleeve to your first fight Blair, I knew you'd be a natural._

Within seconds, Izzy went from confused to grinning from ear to ear as she texted her response.

_Was it you that gave me the note and the necklace? If yes, then thank you so much! I love them!_

Izzy made sure to turn down the volume of her phone to not draw attention to herself before the next message came in.

_I'm glad you do, that enthusiasm of yours will come in great handy when it comes to protecting Paris._

Did her heart just stop, or was it now beating so fast that she could no longer feel it. Either way she felt like she was going to pass out. She didn't have to give back her miraculous, suck it Bourgeois!

_You mean I get to keep doing this? This day just keeps getting better and better! What do you need me to do?_

It took everything in the brunette to not pace or run up and down the halls as she waited for a response that honestly could not come soon enough! Once her phone buzzed again, she opened and started reading the message in record time.

_For now, I need you and your partner Ursa to lighten the burden that Ladybug and Chat Noir carry. However it is important that both Ursa and Blair don't draw too much attention to themselves. As miraculous holders that paints a target on your back for Hawkmoth to aim at. Remain vigilant and careful, but from what I hear, avoiding unnecessary attention is a skill of yours._

Izzy wasn't sure if she should be proud for her reputation proceeding her, or ashamed of the fact that she had somehow allowed herself to develop a reputation to begin. And sure, it was a little disappointing that she couldn't rub this in Chloe's face, but it made sense, she had priorities after all.

_Well, you heard right! You can count on me, and Ursa too!_

Izzy was happy that she got to continue working with Ursa, they hadn't really interacted much in their first encounter, but she was sure that they'd have multiple opportunities to get to know one another, and he was definitely more than capable of taking as well as dishing a few hits, she looked back at her phone when the next, and apparently last, message came in.

_If I couldn't, then I would not have trusted you with a miraculous in the first place. Speaking of which, one last piece of advice. Keep an eye on that kwami of yours, she can be quite the troublemaker when not properly handled. This is all I can say for now, but when the time comes, I will reach out to you once again._

Izzy looked at Jinxx, who had a much too innocent look on her face. Izzy could only laugh. Today was easily one of the best days of her teen-aged life, she pulled off some great pranks on Chloè today, helped expose some of Lila's lies, fought an akuma, and got a miraculous! Of course, it also meant that there was a lot of pressure on her now and that a lot of people were depending on her now, but if she could get away with pranking the mayor's daughter taking down a super villain couldn't be that much more difficult.

She probably would've thought about it more if not for her thought process getting interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall, Jinxx hid herself in Izzy's tutu just as Andrew was rounding the corner, who jumped upon seeing her as if he was surprised to see her.

"Izzy? What are you still doing here?" he asked. It wasn't like her to stay behind after class.

The prankster put her hands on her hips in mock offense, "What? Am I not allowed to wait for my idiot of a best friend after school?"

"...I guess not," Andrew said, "well, I was planning on walking home-"

"Oh good, we can walk together then," Izzy said happily, "You mind if we stop by the market on the way, I need to pick up some things." She needed to get apples for Jinxx.

Andrew shrugged, "I needed to go to the store anyway," he said as he started walking, with Izzy walking alongside him. Grizz needed some honey.

After leaving the school, they walked in silence for a bit before Andrew spoke, "Today was definitely a crazy day," he said, "It's not every day that you're the cause of an akuma attack," he joked.

"Not unless you're Chloè," Izzy said, getting a laugh out of both of them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, sitting on a bus stop bench across the street, watching the two heroes was Master Fu. He looked at the two were interacting with approval, "Already a good team dynamic," he said, "What do you think?"

The turtle kwami, Wayzz, flew out of his hiding spot to observe the two, "This was a big risk to take Master. The Bear and Raccoon are a powerful pair, but also a dangerous one," he said.

Fu nodded, "I believe in the young holders, Ursa has a heart bigger than the Bear could ever hope to grow, and Blair's priorities will keep them focused on their mission, this is a choice I put a lot of consideration into." Fu got up from the bench and began to walk home.

"I trust your judgement, Master," Wayzz said, "I just hope this is for the best," the Guardian looked at his Kwami.

"I have many regrets, Wayzz, I don't think this will be one of them."

* * *

**Star: *collapses***

**Wolf: And we are done. Sorry about her, she's exhausted from using her brain too much. I say that nicely. *snickers***

***Wolf then shivers at the ominous aura coming from the unconscious Star***

**Wolf: I am so going to pay for that later. Anyway, stay tuned for the announcement for the sequel Mask of Shadows! It will be on my profile page W R Winters, in two weeks! Please review and bye for now!**

**\- Star and Wolf**


	8. Chapter 8: ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey everyone! So guess what!**

**THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY HAS BEEN POSTED! IT IS CALLED MASKS IN THE SHADOWS. BUT IT ISN'T POSTED HERE. IT IS POSTED ON W R WINTERS PROFILE.**

**I know right? Me and Wolf had so much fun planning it! Granted we hit a few planning bumps, mainly on how to deal with a certain...ahem...liar. But we found a way! Although everyone knows my hate for Lila. To be honest the fans are pretty steamed too. **

**So recap, the sequel is called, 'MASKS IN THE SHADOWS' and it is posted on W R Winters profile. Please give it a read, it's awesome!**

**Hope to see you there!**

**\- Star **


End file.
